


Guess how much I love

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [41]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Harry tells his daddy Liam how much he loves him.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Harry Styles
Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/644096
Kudos: 13





	Guess how much I love

**Author's Note:**

> So with everything that is happening in the world, I wanted to write a sweet story with daddy Liam and baby Harry. Hope you all enjoy. This is based on the classic children's book Guess how much I love you x

It was time for Harry's bedtime, his daddy Liam was getting ready for his littles night time routine after a tiring day. After a filling dinner, Liam was now taking his baby for a quick bath. As the daddy ran the bath and undressed his boy, Harry smiled a little. "Hey daddy." Harry said as Liam looked at him. "Guess how much I love you." He asked and Liam couldn't help but laugh.

One of Harry's favourite book was the classic Guess how much I love you. The daddy had read his baby the book many times as he knew h little looked the story able the meaning behind it. "I Don know baby how much do you love me?" Liam asked as he placed Harry into the warm bath. 

"I love you this much." Harry said lifting his arms as wide as he could. Liam smiled as he started to wash the boy. "Well Haz, I love you as much as the size as this house." Liam said as Harry gasped. "That's really big daddy." The little said as he suddenly thought of something. "I love you to Uncle Louis and Nini's house and back." Harry said. 

"Well I love you all the way to nana and Grandad's house and back." Liam said as he started to wash his little hair, the daddy washed his baby and then took him out and dried him. When Liam was changing Harry's nappy, he noticed the little was deep in thought. "Daddy I love you to Paris and back." Harrycsaid as Liam couldn't help but laugh. "Is that because you want to go to Disney land?" Liam asked as Harry blushed a little and nod. "Well baby I love you to America and back." Liam said as he tickled Harry's tummy, making the baby laugh out loud.

When Harry was changed, Liam made him a warm bottle of milk. He cradled the little in his arms as he sat in a rocking chair. Harry was happily drinking his milk as Liam rocked him slowly, lulling the baby to sleep. When Harry was finished, Liam patted the boy and held him close humming a soft song as Harry looked up to his daddy. 

"Daddy." Harry said quietly as Liam looked down. "I love you to the moon and back." Harry whispered as Liam smiled, he knew that line was usually for the parent but Harry loved saying that line. "I love you Harry, more then anything." Liam said quietly as he held Harry close, Liam felt like the luckiest man in the world to have Harry, his little made the world brighter, more happier and to be able to give his boy the best life he could was all that Liam wanted. He saw that Harry was now fast asleep, Liam carried the baby to his crib, placing him in and tucking the baby in before giving him one more kiss. "Goodnight angel, sweet dreams." Liam whispered as he left the room, loving his baby to the moon and back.


End file.
